Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
No offense guys, but this is a disgrace. Ed, Edd, & Eddy is great because it is right in between being a kid and an adult, so both like it. Making them practically adults just kills the entire concept for me.-Railgun88 06:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I like this thing. I've watched three of the videos and they're really good. if you want somethingdisgraceful, check out edickie's ed, edd, n' eddy poops- jib_rolf_ed_fan It is good idea *I think it is good Idea making some episodes of older Edboys, but I think its too much extravagant. The Idea of long haired double D is interesting, but I find it a bit shorter, Eds glasses arent awful exactly, but there are better shapes and his clothes may be better too. I definetly disagree with future Eddy, I find him too tall and muscle, because in original he is short and much more weaker than Ed, but he isnt the weakest. My exactly comment is: GOOD IDEA, but I think the videos are weak, make them longer, better graphics, more quantity, maybe good dubbing would be interesting, and the other characters? I would like to see other characters, for example Rolf in his puberty, because Rolf is one of my favourite characters. And you maybe could create some NEW CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because in original there is only 12 characters (if Plank is a character, 13). I would like to know voices of some older kids from Peach Creek, so please make a new video, I mean really cool, quality, long video. **I also think it's a good idea, the only thing is that Edd looks a little too weird.-- - Yes Double D really dont look very good, he is too white, maybe he has some kind of non - healable illness. Maybe lack of pigment. And, as you see above, I told I think long black hair is good Idea,but I really think about it might be 10 cm shorter. I want the phone no. of the creator so I can talk to her. Laborde 91 I want the phone no. of the creator so I can talk to her. I can imitate the voices of Ed, Edd, Eddy (possibly ok ), Jimmy and probably Jonny. I was also thinking of making an Eds sequel called Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Edder math. The premise will start out as the Eds at age 12 just sitting laying in the field talking and thinking about all the adventures they've had and the screen shifts to the sky the letters will appear 5 1/2 years later and Ed and Edd are 18 while Eddy is still 17 and that'll be the start of a bunch of whole new mess of misadventures. Rated between TV-14 to TV-MA probably. I don't think you can have her phonenumber; she is Dutch. Calling her would be a bit expensive. --Ananasz 11:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe you can send her voice clips through an internet video. --Manta-bee 05:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) My opinion about future of Ed, Edd n Eddy is a bit other. In my opinion, Eddy is the shortest, not double D. He is thin, but thin people are in most cases quite tall. I think Eddy should be something other than short, there are too many designs where Eddy hardly changes at all. I like it this way --Ananasz 20:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) How? -You know, I have always wanted to try to make an episode of my own, so I'm curious of what technology she uses to make the animations.--Edstalker 00:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Flash, and a movie editor. But only when you decide to add sounds and music later on.--Ananasz 15:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks--Edstalker 19:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Edd is here COULD SOMEBODY IN THIS PLANET tell me (only who have seen this video), who is that girl that speaks to double D in the video Edd is here? Is it his girlfriend? Or maybe cousin? They look a bit similar with that hair. And whats the name? Thank you if you know the answer. That girl is the creator. --Ananasz 20:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Laborde You are right, Eddy is the tiny and Double D is slim and tall. Ed is Ed if you know what I mean. Big, strong and stupid.